Forever Love
by WeRe.VaMpIrE.GiRl
Summary: Jake Has found a new life after Bella has finally gone to edward for good now Jake has two girls fighting for him ... What one will he choose? ?XJakeX?
1. Chapter 1

_thinking _  
_thinking in flashback _  
"talking"  
** J-lynn : Hope you like it**

**  
Chapter 1 : An Old Firend ?**

Jake's POV

I woke up amzed I finally didn't wake up from constant worrie of bella …. _Bells why have you chosen him instead of me…_ I thought as I sat up in my bed from yet another lonely nights rest " Jake?" ... "Jake , Sam need you and everyone of the pack to hurry up .. to day is the Festival" billy ( or dad whatever ) called through a closed door "okay I'll be there in out in five minutes" I yelled back

man I hate it when this happens the stupid festival comes ever years there one here and one in the East so geuss what I'm put in the 'north' pack .. well last year , I meet this girl , Rissy hathaway.  
she was human at the time but she was changed right after the Festival . she is so cute .. she reminds me of bella exept shes a wolf like me .. I was fifteen so she would be sixteen…. Well so I'm a year older than her but anyway .. I remember the frist day we meet

_**FLASH BACK**_

_" hey guys wait up " Rissy called after her big brother , Aaron . " can't I come with you please don't make me stay with the little kids " she begged " you can't come with us your human , right now , and you can't do the stuff we can , you can come next time,okay ?" Aaron said to her .. " hey " sam piped up " Jake is only a pup , why don't we leave him here to hang with Rissy? " He said smiling at his oh so perfect idea . Rissy look down at the groud ... __I think she doesn't like me very much_ _I thought_ _"umm ya that sounds good" Aaron said " hey, that's not fair I'm stronger than a pup and I have to stay that so unfair " I retorted .. " its ok guys I'll just watch the other young wolves " Rissy said still looking at the floor " see ya later " she said in a queit voice as she walked away " okay , bye " Aaron said " lets go , " Sam said __I dont have a good feeling about this __I thought " JAKE , come on were going , are you coming or not " Sam called " Ill Stay here , see ya guys later" Jack called back to them as he ran to catch up to Rissy "hey" I called . no awnser. " Hey , Rissy" I said catching up to her . she looked up a little surprised " Hi" she said smiling at me " why arent you with the guys" she asked " well, I – I dont think its fair for you to be alown for the festival so I thought I could come and hang with you " I said "oh by the way , Im Jacob Black " I grined holding out my hand " Hi , Im Rissy hathaway , but im sure you already knew that " she said giggling_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**__  
_   
" Hey dad I'm going See ya later , Like when I bring one of the Wolves of the 'South' pack " I said Chuckling _I wounder who Sams gunna put in my house for the week_ I thought 

**J-lynn : Hey guys sorry it so short I promise the next chapter will be longer , oh and Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**J-Lynn: Heyya Guys I'm back I hope you like this new chapter and there might be an end if people don't like this one I like the idea so I'll write and ****whom ever think its stupid then ... FU lol Just joke ... ya** 

**

* * *

Normal POV****  
**  
"Jake!, there you are every ones waiting you're the last person "Sam said "now hurry up and sit in the front beside Kim "he added. Jake slowly took his spot and listened to Sam's lecture on how to be have at the Festival for the new 'pups' _I wonder I f- - - _Jake started to think but was cut off by Kim's new out burst  
"Sam , you forgot to tell them about the new contest between the packs " she said loudly . Jake tilted his head _New Contests?!?!?! Like what?_ Jake thought. "OH, right. ok so there are to new contests this year , one For a band of the WHOLE packs choice and two fighting , le the fight pit" same explained , all the guy Cheered and the girls growled at the thought of 'fight pit'  
" OK , quiet down now " Sam said , yet no one listened but Jake " I SAID QUEIT DOWN " Sam yelled make some of the 'pups' whimper. " ok now for sleeping arrange ments there will be 10 different wolves that will need a place to sleep now unfortunately I can only put 8 other wolves from the south pack ... oh and yes we will only be putting up with the 'south' wolves this year the other packs have hotels book , anyway  
so I can only put up 8 so where must the other 2 stay ... " Sam said " umm I can put up two " Jake said loudly . Sam started to smirk " ok , you can put up the two Hathaway sibling , as in Aaron and Rissy " Sam said as his smirk grew ... ((A/N ok is it just me or is he doing this just to make Jake blush evil Smirk and laugh well enjoy the rest of the story )) " Oh , great don't start that again " Jake pleaded " Oh actually there here there waiting at the cliffs 

**Rissy's POV**

" HEY. " I called to the kid who was running toward the cliffs; great_ the Packs leader won't be happy to hear is daughter fell of the cliffs_ "Shi "... No answer " SHIANA " I said turning around to see her falling off the edge of the cliff _OH CRAP GO GET HER _My brain yelled at me as I ran and jumped of the cliff , while the other wolves turned to see what I was doing probably Freaked that their top female wolf just jumped of a cliff for who the hell knows " shi Grab my hand now " I screamed at the top of my lung as I reached out my hand " Shi grab my hand" I repeated . Shiana reached out her hand and grabbed mine, I pulled her body to mine and turned us both so my back was facing the waters below , all of a sudden the world went blank and all I could feel was two arms wrap around me and everything went black after that ...

**Jake's POV**

I and some of the pack ran the whole way to the cliffs. When I got there I heard the ' south's' pack leader howl so I ran to the edge of the cliff because I saw One of the females jump when I saw her I could see she was reaching for one of the pups ... The leaders daughter I instantly thought ... Who's the wolf that jumped to help her... I turned my head to see Aaron looking down in terror all of a sudden I realized who it was. Rissy. I jumped; she wouldn't be able to take the pressure of the water hitting her back. I reached them in time and wrapped my arms around her and the pup. And we all hit the water.

**Rissy's POV **

"Rissy "... I heard a familiar voice but I couldn't put my mind in place at the moment  
" Rissy " ... I heard again and started to try to open my eyes to see you was calling my name  
" Jake , shut up you'll wake her and she might go ballistic" ... I knew who that was Aaron...  
I slowly opened my eyes to see a blur then saw Aaron and a boy around his age beside him.  
" oh , thank god I thought she might not wake up " Said the other boy . _What would you care -.-_ I thought  
" how are you Ris" he said " Uh umm ... Good " I said uneasily " Oh Jake looks like pup forgets who you are " Aaron teased " Shut up " this so called Jake said as he blushed _Omg this can be the Jake that I kissed two year ago he's WAY_ hotter I thought ... _wait_ I started to blush " oh wait I she her blushing maybe she does remember " Aaron said " Ok , shut up Aaron " Jake said again " umm guys " I said as they bickered back and forth ... " guys" ... no answer , but more bickering " YOU GUYS " I said loudly " they both looked at me and smiled " so , Rissy , were staying with Jake for the week ... there's one guest room I hate sharing so ... you can say with Jake " he said with a smile _To be_ _truthful I'd love that but my bro won't get away with it_ I thought " Aaron That's not funny " I said Quietly . I swear I saw Jake laugh... man this is going to be al long night to night 

((A/N Now it's about 3 hours and they are all in bed ... Yes Jake and Rissy are in the same room and bed... EW that sounds nasty... Anyway back to the story))

**Normal POV**

"Jake??" Rissy said as she rolled over. Never mind he's asleep she thought. Jake started to turn in his sleep so Rissy sat there watching... "Jake are you O-"her question was cut of by jake rolling over and wraping his arms around her ... _Ya this is deffently going to be a long night_ Rissy thought

**

* * *

J-Lynn: Hey guys hoped you like it I thought I'd leave it a cliff hanger LOL ... anyway this all I had time of its like ... 9:35 here so I'm tired and ya lol :p Please Review**


End file.
